sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferryport Landing
Ferryport Landing is home to the Grimm family and consists of the largest population of Everafters, initially acting as a 'safe harbour' where they could live to avoid human persecution. It is the setting of all the Sisters Grimm books with the exception of Once Upon a Crime which is set in and around Faerie. The Everafters are finally freed from the town after pledging to help stop the Scarlet Hand. History Wilhelm Grimm and his brother, Jacob, documented the history of Everafters, becoming increasingly concerned with the amount of persecution and torture the Everafters faced, due to their magical disposition. This prompted Wilhelm to buy a few miles of land a short distance away from New York with the intention of creating an Everafter settlement where they could live in peace. Eventually, Wilhelm hired three ships (most notably the Neuer Anfang) to take all the Everafters who were willing to go with him to this new town. Many Everafters crossed from Europe to America though, upon arrival, a substantial amount opted to live with the Faerie court underneath New York City. The Everafters settled down in there newly found home and all was well for 20 years until Wilhelm discovered a plot hatched by a minority of Everafters who wanted to rid the next town over (Cold Spring) of humans as they felt threatened. To prevent this carnage, Wilhelm was forced to ally himself with Baba Yaga who cast a spell over the entire town, forming a Barrier which entrapped all the Everafter inhabitants, much to their horror. 200 years pass with the Barrier still intact, and many Everafters are openly resentful of the Grimm family for taking away their freedom, leading to the formation of the Scarlet Hand. Other Everafters, however, have either accepted the circumstances and are friendlt towards the Grimms or see this entrapment as beneficial to their lifestyle - particularly Prince Charming who finds that the Barrier allows him to have a 'kingdom' to rule over. Initially, the town was named Fairyport Landing though gradually over-time, the name was changed to Ferryport. Location Ferryport Landing is located in the state of New York. It is situated along the Hudson River and is a few hours north of New York City. It is mentioned in "The Fairy-Tale Detectives" that the next town over is called Cold Spring (this sets the town in Putnam County, New York) and is also close to a land mass named Bannerman Island. The west side of Ferryport Landing is bordered by the Hudson River and Mount Taurus is to the northeast. The town is surrounded by a thick evergreen forest which acts as a privacy cover, allowing the town to remain largely unnoticed and for the Everafters to live away from prying eyes.. Ferryport Landing is described as a small, seemingly boring town with only one traffic light on its streets. It's too small to have its own movie theater, but apparently is big enough to contain a theme park, a radio station, and a taxi service. Much of the town is made up of farms and few humans live there, with the majority of the population being Everafters. Category:Settings